nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Uzumaki Athena - Deceased
'Character First Name:' Athena 'Character Last Name:' Uzumaki 'IMVU Username:' EmpsAthenaSoriDrach 'Nickname: (optional)' Athena-sama or Sori-sama 'Age:' (( Character age here. Typically for Genin, they will be the age of 12. )) 'Date of Birth:' (( Date of Birth goes here, make sure to list MM/DD/YY then AN which stands for After Naruto. )) ((The present year is 200AN)) ((Take the present year and subtract your age from it to get your birth year) 'Gender:' Female 'Ethnicity:' '' Amegakurian'' 'Height:' 5'9 'Weight:' "Not polite to ask a lady that, hmph" 'Blood Type:' O- 'Occupation: ' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' Scars: N/A Tatoos: Upper back of a small fennix fox, Symbol of bonding with her main animal summon. Lightning tattoo markings appear Over body due to high state, but are not sustained. (Not like curse mark, simillar to having the lightning become a part like her and connect to the charka threads that cover her exteremities only in this high state) 'Affiliation:' Amegakure 'Relationship Status:' Single ((Rp zoned only)) 'Personality:' (( At least 100 words, preferably 200+. A well developed character is the key to a well developed rp.)) 'Behaviour:' 'Nindo: ' "The sky falls everyday in Amegakure, I shall make it your requiem" 'Summoning:' White fennix fox. -Details tba-'' ''Puppet summons (As standard) 'Bloodline/Clan:' Descendant of Nagato , Cousin to Kagato : Kage of Amegukure No Sato *Uzumaki Clan 100% *''The Uzumaki clan was a prominent clan in Uzushiogakure. They were distant blood relatives of the Senju clan and as such, both were on good terms.Members of this clan were very knowledgeable in the art of fūinjutsu, and were both respected, and feared worldwide because of their prodigious skill. The members of the Uzumaki clan possessed both incredible longevity and life force.'' (Carried traits of the Uzumaki clan including: Appearance, colour of hair, etc) 'Ninja Class: ' Jounin of Amegakure: (Puppet ops class) 'Element One:' Lightning 'Element Two:' Wind'' (Uzumaki trait)'' 'Weapon of choice:' Katana (Single blade) 'Strengths:' * Chakra Manipulation (Uzumaki Trait at the higher levels) * Fūinjutsu (封印術) *'Kenjutsu' (剣術) 'Weaknesses:' (( Academy students are expected to have one strength and one weakness, and go up one per rank. This is picked from this list: Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Kyujutsu, Fuinjutsu, Shurikenjutsu, Bukijutsu. Chakra Manipulation, Strength, Speed, Stamina (Chakra amount), Hand Seals, Intelligence, Medical Jutsu, Learning Speed)) 'Chakra color:' White (Threads however stem blue due to refracting light, they are truly white) 'Weapon Inventory:' ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): ' '''Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: '''Total: 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E 'Allies:' ((Your village ect.)) 'Enemies:' ((Your enemies, rivals)) 'Background Information:' ((Your background information)) ((Should be 250 words long at least. If you are 6 years old, you have 6 years of backstory which you can write about or at least make us aware of. )) 'Roleplaying Library:' 'Approved by:' ''((Only Kage's will fill this part out.)) ''